Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to domain based cluster security.
A cluster is a group of logically connected machines in a networked environment. The connected machines or nodes share storage resources. The nodes of the cluster coordinate to deliver set of services to clients of the cluster. A single node of the cluster can operate as a server or multiple nodes of the cluster can operate as servers (“distributed cluster”). In addition, the cluster can provide a distributed operating system environment with a logical aggregation of operating systems.
An administrator can configure user registry security on a portal to protect a server from unauthorized users. The administrator can configure a stand-alone centralized database user registry or can add centralized database user registries and/or database user registries to the default federated repository. After configuring the user registry, the administrator can add realms for Virtual Portals or a look aside database to store attributes that cannot be stored in the centralized user registry.